familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pitt Town, New South Wales
Pitt Town is a historic town and suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Pitt Town is located 59 kilometres north-west of the Sydney central business district in the local government area of the City of Hawkesbury. It is bounded in the north by the Hawkesbury River. Pitt Town is one of the five 'Macquarie Towns' established by Governor Macquarie in 1810. It is named after William Pitt the Younger, the 18th Century British Prime Minister. A site for a village was laid out in 1811 but developed very slowly. By 1841 there were only 36 houses in the town due to its location being too far from the rich river flats and the consequent long daily trek for farmers to their holdings. Historic buildings and sites Pitt Town has many heritage buildings in excellent condition. * The former Maid of Australia Inn, a typical street corner inn located at 87 Bathurst Street, which operated between the 1850s and 1890s. At 104 Bathurst Street are the remnants of the 'Blighton Arms'. The original owner, Henry Fleming, lost his license in 1819 but re-opened in 1830, renaming it the 'Macquarie Arms'. Next door is 'Mulgrave Place, a house built in 1823; the verandah in about 1860, and the north wing in 1913. * St James's Anglican Church on Bathurst Street was designed by Edmund Blacket. It was built by Thomas Collison for £1050 in 1857-58. Blacket also designed the 24 pews, pulpit, reading desk and communion rail. The church is in the Victorian Gothic Revival style, which was normal practice for religious buildings, and is listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, p.2/122 * Scots Presbyterian Church, a much simpler building than St James, was built and dedicated in 1862. Located opposite the Anglican church in Bathurst Street. It is in the Gothic Revival style and is listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, p.2/122 * At 120 and 126 Bathurst Street there are late nineteenth century weatherboard houses; at 132 Bathurst Street there are very old slab cottages and outbuildings. * Bona Vista is a very impressive building in Johnston Street, built in 1888. It has a long entrance drive with Norfolk Island pines and camphor. * At the bottom of Bathurst Street, overlooking Pitt Town Bottoms, is The Manse, which in fact belonged to the oldest Presbyterian Church in Australia, situated down the river at Ebenezer. This illustrates that the early communities were not divided by the Hawkesbury River but united by it. The Manse is listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, p.2/122 Population Its population was 1 579 (including Pitt Town Bottoms) in the 2001 Census. Pitt Town's population is getting larger due to the Pitt Town Development that started in 2007. Pitt Town development Since 2007, Pitt Town is currently undergoing a large scale housing development. They are currently doing work around the historic building of Bona Vista, This section of the development is called Vermont. The name Vermont was going to be the town's name. They are also about to start development around the Hawkesbury River at Pitt Town, this section of the development is called Riverland. Pop culture The television drama series A Country Practice used this village for many external scenes. The heritage house opposite Pitt Town Public School appeared in the opening credits and was used as the home of characters Frank and Shirley Gilroy. See also References Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:City of Hawkesbury Category:Established in 1810 Category:Hawkesbury River